1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol-dispensable parting composition for use in cooking foodstuffs, more especially to an aerosol parting composition of the type applied to cooking utensils, such as baking and frying pans and the like, in order to prevent or inhibit food from sticking to the utensil during cooking and to facilitate cleaning the utensil.
2. Background and Related Art
The prior art has devoted considerable effort to providing lecithin-containing food parting compositions which do not impart undesirable flavors to, or discolor, foodstuffs and which have a minimum calories content and which may be applied to the cooking surfaces of cooking utensils from a conventional pressurized aerosol dispenser in a smooth (i.e., non-foaming) coating. The coating, which may be used in lieu of oils, grease, butter, etc. to lubricate food-contact surfaces of cooking utensils such as frying and baking pans, facilitates the separation of cooked foodstuffs from cooking surfaces. The use of lecithin, a naturally-occurring substance usually derived from soybeans, is known for this purpose and conventional food release compositions comprise a mixture of lecithin, an edible oil and other known additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,977, issued Oct. 30, 1984 to Dashiell et al discloses various methods of making acetylated lecithin and its use in food release compositions and in Example 9 recites the use of acetylated lecithin in combination with vegetable oil, ethanol at, e.g., 190 proof, and hydrocarbon propellant for use in aerosols.